Eddie
Edwin 'Eddie' Morkis is a barbarian from the cold northern Normearc wastes. He took part in the Quest for the Sword, although he was killed before the conclusion. Selfish and Violent, Eddie always leant towards the darkness; following his death, he was transformed into the Pazuza, a Champion of Balzot, as a balance to the Lightbringer, and sent back to Gaiana to reap the Dark One's Will. Summary *NAME: Edwin Morkis *OTHER NAMES: The Pazuza, Heathen fool (by Lexus), Eddie, Eddie One-Hand, Eddie No-Hands *HOME: Buhr Morkis, Normearc *BORN: 21st October, 1443 *AGE: 33 *LEVEL: 22 *RACE: Northman *PROFESSION: Barbarian *PLAYER: John Radcliffe *LAST WORDS: "It's just an illusion." Background Part 1 Eddie was born in 1443 to Bronwen and Morach. Morach Stone-spear, the High Chieftain, was proud of his only son. Eddie was strong from a very early age. He helped out on the farm, and he also used to watch his father train with axes. When Eddie got older his father taught him how to wield an axe effectively. However, Eddie was always fond of using the Battle Hammer. Its strength delighted him. Eddie fought at the side of his father in many battles against the hated Orcs. He was prone to go into a frenzied state, and this inevitably got him into a lot of trouble. His father taught him how to control his anger, and combine it with his adrenal strength to make him into an effective warrior. When Eddie was twenty one, his life changed. The Orcs planned a surprise attack on the village. Morach heard about it, via his spies, and he sent Eddie to the neighbouring villages to get reinforcements. Eddie was ambushed by Orc scouts, however. He managed to slay them all, in a fierce skirmish, but in doing so he wasted too much time. He gathered reinforcements, but by the time he returned he found his village burnt to the ground. He was too late! His mother and father lay slaughtered. They were surrounded by the bodies of many slain Orcs, indicating they had fought well. In the end, though, they were overwhelmed. Edwin, the last of his tribe, set out to avenge his fathers death. He never forgave himself for his family's death, and had no-one to control his anger. As a result, he became a little psychotic. After many adventures, he met Jempo, an Elf who seemed to have a calming effect on him. The became friends, and adventured together. They met Bantan, Sha'rina (who Eddie had a soft spot for- but never admitted it) and Valkrist. Together, these were the group who were responsible for starting The Quest (The Scroll Seekers). Eddie was killed in 1472 by the sorceress, Karella, in one of her many forms. Edwin was brought back to life by Balzot, the Devil, and given the task of stopping the Scroll-Seekers (his friends). In return, he was given the ability to change into a demonic form, known as the Pazuza. By treachery and deceit he managed to kill Bantan. Edwin's treacheries were eventually discovered by Lexus, who purified his soul, and broke the Devil's pact. After that, Edwin proved his loyalty many times, and eventually regained his friends' trust. Eddie was killed by Giant Spiders after getting stuck in a spider's web (which, due to previous events, he was convinced was an illusion). Lexus and the group gave him a typical Normearcan burial (setting fire to a boat), like all good heroes deserve. Story by John Radcliffe Part 2 Eddie doesn't stay dead for long. Once again Balzot resurrected him for a task of great importance; help Kilmarien save Balzot's grand-daughter, Shinkara. This quest further developed into destroying the earthly bonds which kept Balzot entombed in Udum. Eddie, never one to submit willingly, was tortured once a day by Balzot, to ensure his loyalty. The quest continues........... Stats LANGUAGES: Normearc 7, Parzifan 6, Vancu 2, Argani 5 PP: 0 HITS: 230 AT: 18 DB: 10 SPECIAL: Can change into Pazuza at will : Tortured 1x day by Balzot. Primary Skills Items of Note *'Fang'- This +50 Handaxe is Unholy, and made of red eog. It does x2 damage and, if thrown, it returns to the wielder’s hand a round later. *'Balzot’s Mirth'- This black ring is a ‘gift’ from Balzot. It has a single opal andis carved with gold demons: +25 DB : Wearer is immune to fear and charm spells, and causes fear. Ring cannot be removed. Every day, at midday, wearer feels immense pain for 6 minutes *'Black Armour'- The Black Armour is made from Black Eog and was forged in the Underworld. It is AT 18 but encumbers only as AT10. The Black Armour has a permanent layer of acid. Anyone touching the armour takes a C heat acid critical. Character created by John Radcliffe and Paul Jones Category:Eddie Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Barbarians Category:Fighters Category:Normearc Category:Balzot Category:PCs Category:Characters Category:Wraith Saga Category:Company of the Sword